Death Note: Plane of the Gods
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: Light Yagami has died and gone into the Mu. But this is not the end. The Shinigami King has been watching Light ever since he became known as 'Kira'. Now a new chapter opens up in the Death Note saga as the newly born Shinigami Moon sets out to continue Kira's mission. But in doing so, he instigates war both on a godly level, and a mortal one.
1. Prologue: The God of Death

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Prologue: The God of Death**

Light Yagami was bleeding from various bullet wounds ranged across his body. He was limping badly and loosing a lot of blood, his hand clamped to his shoulder, trying to stem the flow of the crimson liquid. His breathing was ragged and his vision was hazy. He stopped and lent against a chain link fence to catch his breath and to look over his wounds. As Light looked over the various bullet holes that he been drilled into his body, he cursed Matsuda for doing this to him.

He was a god. No. He was _the_ god of this new world. Of _his_ new world. And Matsuda had had the audacity to shoot him. Light would be sure to kill Matsuda later. If there was a later that was.

How had it come to this? Ever since Near had appeared his grip on his world had been slipping. No… his life had been building up to this ever since he first laid hands on that Death Note all those years ago. The notebook that could kill people by merely writing their name in it.

The sound of running footsteps caused him to straighten up and keep on moving. No doubt that would be Izawa and Matsuda come to arrest him. Well, that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't about to let them arrest him, not now, not after everything he had done to shape this world into its rightful form.

He ducked into a factory and lent against the wall taking in ragged breaths. He didn't know what dying felt like, but he imagined that it was something like this. He needed help and fast. There was only one person Light could ask for help though.

"Ryuk," Light spluttered though a mouthful of his own blood. "Help... Please." The Shinigami didn't appear. Somehow Light knew that he wouldn't. He pushed on regardless and staggered through the factory. He gripped a metal handrail and used it to help pull himself up the metal stairwell to a higher level. Perhaps use this small aerial elevation to his advantage.

A stabbing pain coursed through him, coming straight from his heart. He gasped and slipped, rolling painfully onto the stairwell. He lay there, the spasms of pain throbbing through him as he lay there, staring into the ceiling. From the deepest recesses of his memory he heard Ryuk speaking to him, on that day of their very first meeting, barely five days since he received the Death Note.

'_When it comes to your death, I'll be the one writing your name down in my Death Note.'_

Light gasped and felt the last breath of life leaving his body. As his vision darkened, a figure walked up the steps and leant over him. His black hair arranged in vicious spikes, his skin a luminescent grey and around his slate grey eyes were deep, heavy shadows.

L looked down on Light without pity. His gaze was a mixture of confusion and contempt, much like he had when L himself had been dying. But now there was a spark of something more. Joy. L knew he had won in the end and Light knew it too.

And then Light collapsed.

Kira died looking into the face of his better and hating every minute of it.

-DEATH NOTE-

In the bleak and soulless realm of the Shinigami, a series of chains rattled. Suspended above a pool of glistening rust was a huge, globe like monstrosity. A skull like formation protruded from one side and within was a smaller, more horrifying skull. Its teeth were rank, meat and apple seeds stuck in-between the pieces of enamel. Its hollow eyes sockets glowed with a terrifying blue aura.

The Shinigami King looked upon the human world through the rust pool and saw the human Light Yagami die. He gave a guttural snort at the fragility of human kind. With a mere thought the rust pool dispersed, various fragments of pieces flying off across the Shinigami Realm. He then opened his mouth and spoke.

"Calogero," he whispered, his voice like the rust he had just dissipated.

A figure stepped from the shadows at his King's command. He wore a long, obsidian coloured robe with wings of black leather folded at his back. A peaked hood came up over his skull-like head. Strapped to his hip was a notebook bound in black leather, upon which one, leathery skinned hand rested. The other hand gripped a long staff, the end of which produced a long, curved blade.

"You summoned me my liege?" Calogero asked. "Your will is my order and I shall carry both out to the letter."

The King snorted again but continued none the less: "What do you know of the human Light Yagami?"

Calogero pondered the question for several moments before responding.

"The human who picked up Ryuk's other Death Note? All I know is that he kills humans as if he were one of us. Why do you ask?"

"He just died."

Calogero gave out a bark of laughter. "Humans are so fragile are they not?"

"True," the King conceded. "But like you say, he kills humans as if he were not one of them. As if he were a Shinigami."

It took a few moments for Calogero to catch onto the King's meaning. When he did his eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't think to-"

"Calogero," the King interrupted. "Your task is to retrieve Yagami's soul from the Mu."

Calogero mulled this order over for a few moments. The Mu was a strange place to go. He himself had been there for some time, and not by choice. He couldn't remember exactly how long he had waited in that endless abyss. He mulled the order over, debating whether or not he should delve back into that place. Finally he spoke.

"I shall do as you command my King," Calogero said, bowing deeply.

He turned around and stretched his wings. Taking a moment to secure his Death Note, he took flight into the slate grey skies of the Shinigami Realm.

-DEATH NOTE-

Calogero was flying for some time before he saw a familiar shape flying towards him. He pulled upright and waited for the other Shinigami. Ryuk had clearly seen him too and he too flew into an upright position.

"Ryuk," Calogero said simply.

"Calogero," Ryuk replied. "What do you want? The Old Man sent you to summon me?"

"Not everything revolves around you Ryuk," Calogero responded. "I'm sure the King would love to speak with you though."

"If you're not here for me then why are you out here?"

"I've been sent to reap a soul."

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be Light Yagami's would it?"

Calogero gave a small chuckle.

"It is isn't it?" Ryuk said, also laughing. "And to think I just killed him."

"It does put the futility of your action into a clearer light," Calogero laughed.

"It's not as futile as you think," Ryuk responded. "Light would've died soon anyway. I just helped him on his way."

"Don't tell me you've grown a soft side Ryuk," Calogero smirked.

"Hardly," Ryuk responded. "I just couldn't simply be bothered to wait until he died."

"How deliciously sadistic," Calogero laughed.

"Why thank you," Ryuk said, grinning broadly. "Although if I had one thing to say about Light, he did give out the best apples."

Calogero smirked.

"I'll be sure to pass that on."

And Calogero took off once more, flying past Ryuk and higher into the sky. The Shinigami Realm fell away behind him. The great towering peaks of craggy rocks and mountainous piles of rusted scrap became little more than blots on the fair off landscape of stained ground that was the Shinigami Realm.

After a few hours of flying even the ground gave way to be replaced by the filthy waters of the great ocean that covered most of this realm. And still Calogero flew higher, breaking through the stagnant clouds of the Shinigami Realm's sky. The bleak, filthy cloud around Calogero was the only thing he could see, feel, smell, taste and hear.

Eventually he broke through the top of the immense cloud and looked out of a blanket of filth. He looked up into the eternal twilight of the sky that lay beyond the clouds. There was a moon out tonight. And there it was. A churning twisting funnel of absolute darkness.

The gateway to the Mu.

Calogero gulped before he beat his powerful wings and flew directly into the black stain in the sky. Into the unknown. Into the darkness. Into nothing…


	2. Chapter One: The Endless Abyss

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter One: The Endless Abyss**

Calogero tumbled through the sky of the Mu, disorientated by the placement of the ground in relation to the Shinigami Realm. With a heavy crunch, he crashed into the ground. He growled and rolled to his feet, dusting off the muck that clung to his robe. Looking around, Calogero was surprised at how similar this world was to the Shinigami Realm. He was also surprised that he had forgotten such an important factor.

"Must have been away for longer than I thought," Calogero muttered.

He shrugged it off and began to wander through the new realm. No sense in over working his already exhausted wings. He glanced around, looking for a landmark of some sorts. He spotted a tall cliff face that someone had hollowed out since they were there. A perfect landmark to find his way back.

His navigation sorted, Calogero began to walk away from the portal and the cliff. There weren't many signs of life in this new realm. Even the Shinigami Realm wasn't as sparsely populated as this.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," growled Calogero. "I'll never find him here."

Realizing the futility of his quest he swung his scythe at a mound of rubble. The force of the blow, rather than cleaving the mound in two, crushed it into dust. Calogero chuckled, his scythe returning to its place at his side. And that's when he heard the sniffling. He paused, then made his way toward the source.

The source was further away than he anticipated but it was better to be doing something rather than wander aimlessly through this desolate wasteland. A minute later he found the source of the noise.

A human. He was curled up into a ball, dressed in a deep, blood red coloured velvet vest with black leather trousers. His blonde, gingery hair reached to just under his jaw and his hands were pressed to his face. Although he was dead, his name was still displayed above his head in blood red lettering.

'Mihael Keehl'. Calogero recognised the name from his time watching the human realm and Ryuk. He was the human who had taken Sido's Death Note by force. What was the name he went by? Mello? Was that it?

"What do you want?" the figure sobbed. Calogero smiled.

"Why are you crying Mihael?" he asked, feigning concern. Mello froze. He began to uncurl and looked up at Calogero.

"How do you know my name?" he whispered, his voice hoarse, pale blue eyes sparkling. The flesh around his left eye was scarred and burnt. Calogero reached up and tapped one of his eyes.

"Shinigami," he responded. Mello sat up and looked at Calogero.

"If you're a Shinigami then tell me why I'm here," Mello demanded. Calogero smirked.

"You used a Death Note," he said, "This is where you belong. Humans who have used a Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. They come here. To the Mu. Nothingness."

Mello looked at him aghast.

"Don't look so glum," Calogero smirked. "At least you knew the power of the Death Note."

"So this is it?" Mello choked. "This is all I have to look forward too?" He waved around at the barren landscape. "This is what I have to live with? Forever?"

"Until the end of days," cackled Calogero as he stood up to his full height. "Bet you wished you hadn't thrown your life aside for Near so carelessly now eh?"

Mello looked up into Calogero's laughing face before a smile slipped onto his lips.

"You'll end up here too you know," he whispered hoarsely. Calogero froze and looked down at Mello, curiosity aroused.

"Explain," he said in a rigid monotone. Mello smirked.

"I've seen you're kind in this world too," Mello chuckled. "Not as many as the humans but enough. They look like ghosts but I can tell that they're Shinigami."

If Calogero had eyebrows one would most certainly be raised at this point. He said nothing however, merely turning his back on Mello and walking away. He wasn't sure if Mello knew of Light Yagami's existence, let alone presence in this realm. Better to continue searching then waste time pointless questions.

Time. Calogero laughed at such a notion in this realm. Here time was irrelevant. He could spend an eternity in this realm and return barely a minute later in his own realm. Or he could have spent minutes here and returned to the Shinigami Realm at the end of days. No matter though. Be it seconds or centuries, the Shinigami King was forever.

What might have been several days passed by and still Calogero had not found Light. He had seen other humans and even some Shinigami as Mello had said. The Shinigami however were strange. They appeared translucent, see-through. Like the paranormal entities humans might call 'ghosts'. But during this time, there had been no sigh of Light.

Still unperturbed, Calogero continued his search for Light, although the longer he spent in the Mu, the more he remembered of his previous time here. The crushing loneliness, the deep sense of sorrow and the furry that he had been denied. All those negative emotions were seeping back into Calogero's head. He gave a vicious scowl and shook himself in a vain attempt to rid himself of these thoughts.

A human suddenly leapt out at him. Calogero was taken completely by surprise at this and failed to react as the human lunged at him with a rock. Thankfully he didn't have to as the human sailed straight through him. Calogero chuckled at the human's foolishness as he turned to face him.

The human was tall with sallow skin. He was middle-aged perhaps, dressed in the remains of a once fine suit. His reddish brown hair was but a mop of grease and his eyes had the wild look of insanity. Calogero looked at the name above his head. 'Kyosuke Higuchi.'

Another human who he recognised form watching Ryuk. He was the one who was given a Death Note by Rem. The greedy man who worked for a human company. What was it called again, 'Yotsuba'?

"I want out!" howled Higuchi, looked madly at Calogero. "Let me go! I want to live! I don't belong here!"

Calogero snorted. The human had clearly lost his mind. Being in the Mu could have that affect on some people. No, most people. Higuchi got to his feet and ran at Calogero again. Calogero lifted his scythe. Although Higuchi couldn't touch him, Calogero could certainly touch Higuchi.

With a powerful swing of the scythe, the handle struck Higuchi in the stomach. Higuchi retched and staggered back as Calogero stepped forward and kicked Higuchi in the face. The human fell backwards unconscious. Calogero looked down on the man with disgust and walked away. He couldn't tell if attacking a human after death would have consequences for the human and he didn't really care. He shouldn't have been so foolish as to attack a Shinigami.

There was movement behind him. Calogero sighed. If it were Higuchi again he wasn't sure whether or not snapping the human's neck would have any effect. He lifted his scythe again and turned to face the noise. It wasn't however Higuchi who had made the sound.

Standing before him, a ghostly apparition of her former self, stood Rem. The tall, lilac haired Shinigami looked at Calogero with her amber eyes with cat-like pupils. Calogero lifted his scythe back into place and looked at Rem.

"How nice to see you again," Rem said in her usual slow speech.

"Rem," Calogero said smiling. "I had a feeling I'd see you here eventually."

"Yet I had no knowledge that you would come here," Rem admitted. "What business do you have here? Unless you too have died?"

Calogero barked a laugh.

"You think I would throw my life away for some human?" Calogero snorted. Rem considered it for a moment.

"No," she admitted finally. "You are not the type to fall in love with a human Calogero. But that still leaves the question as to why you are here."

Calogero looked at Rem for several long moments. There was no real harm in telling her. After all, she was perhaps his oldest friend.

"A long time ago you came here looking for me," Calogero said softly. "You took me from this place and to my rightful place at the old man's side."

"I remember it well," Rem said softly. "It was such a strange time after that, but that still does not answer my question. Why-"

And then Rem understood her eyes narrowed and she looked at Calogero.

"You're here for a human? One who has just died? One who possessed a Death Note?"

"Yes," Calogero admitted. Rem glared.

"You are here for Light Yagami." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

"Yes," Calogero said again. Rem looked indesicive for a moment.

"I longed for Light Yagami to suffer an eternity in this place," Rem said at last. "He came here not so long ago. But now you are here to take him back to our realm."

"You know where he is then?" Calogero asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

Rem turned and pointed to a high plateau in the distance. Even from where he stood Calogero could see strange clusters of pale blue that covered the rock formation.

"I tell you not out of any sympathy or affection for Light Yagami," Rem told Calogero. "But in honour of our friendship. No go before I regret this decision."

Calogero nodded and opened his wings once more, taking flight towards the plateau Rem had pointed out to him. It really wasn't that far to fly and he was thankful to Rem for pointing it out to him. As he flew closer he saw that the strange clusters of blue on this rock were actually clusters of rare blue roses that often grew in the Shinigami Realm. Calogero was surprised to see that they grew in the Mu as well. This world was becoming eerily like the Shinigami Realm.

As he drew nearer he saw the person standing on top of the plateau. A tall, young man with brown hair. He looked to have dried blood all over his clothes. But as Calogero looked with the eyes of a Shinigami, he saw the name written above the human's head.

'Light Yagami'.

He had found him.

Kira.


	3. Chapter Two: Kira

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Two: Kira**

Calogero slid into a carefully controlled dive towards Light Yagami. His heart was filled with a strange elation at finally achieving his goal. He gave a powerful beat of his wings and landed in a crouch in front of Light, a blast of wind cascading around him. Light, for the most part, leapt a foot into the air and landed painfully on the ground. Calogero smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you at last Kira," he chuckled, standing up, offering his hand to Light.

Light gingerly took the offered hand and clambered to his feet. Calogero stepped back as Light began to dust himself down, wincing occasionally. Calogero looked at where the dried blood appeared to have come from. Bullet holes if he wasn't mistaken. However they shouldn't really be causing Light any pain.

"You're not like the other Shinigami here," Light said. "I can see through them. But not through you."

"Correct," Calogero stated. "The other Shinigami here have all died. Like you. This is where all users of the Death Note go when their life expires."

Light pondered this information, then said: "And where exactly is here?"

"This is the Mu," Calogero said, spreading his arms out. "Nothingness. The abyss."

Light absorbed this slowly, looking at Calogero.

"So why are you here?" he eventually asked. "Some kind of punishment?"

"An assignment," Calogero responded. "I was sent here looking for you."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Me? Whatever for?"

"The old man is always looking out for new potential Shinigami," Calogero explained. "However there hasn't been a new recruit to our kind in a very long time…" Calogero looked as though he was pondering something. "I was the first you know."

Light was confused: "First what?"

"First human to become a Shinigami," he answered chuckling. "Once upon I time I was where you are now. Sitting in this abyss, alone when a Shinigami came and took me to my rightful place as one of them."

He leaned into Light. "Once I was a Shinigami, I went back down to the human realm and began to kill once more." He straightened up again. "I mean look at me. Where do you think all your human legends about a Grim Reaper came from?"

This obviously shocked Light.

"You're, _the_ Grim Reaper?"

Calogero cackled.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I was when I saw all the tales about Death roaming the streets. I had a disease named after me. _Black Death_. Ah, the bubonic plague was such a fun time."

Light looked at Calogero. This creature had some sort of fetish for killing. And yet… there was something familiar about him. Something… relatable.

"How did you become a Shinigami?" Light asked at last.

Calogero looked at Light and for a moment, Light saw real madness in Calogero's eyes. And yet it was so eerily familiar, like something he saw whenever he looked into the mirror when he was alive. A glint of pure, unfiltered insanity.

"I'm sure you know the story," Calogero said smirking. "A Death Note dropped into our world and landed in front of me. Of course I had no idea what it really was but when the Shinigami told me about it and its power… I realized I could make a difference.

"I realized I could kill criminals and the corrupt," Calogero continued, looking wistfully at the sky. "In a way we are the same Light Yagami. We both took our Death Note's to change our world for the better."

"And we both paid for our efforts," Light lamented.

"Aye," Calogero muttered. "You hunted by the human child Near for being a murderer. Me, hunted by my whole country and accused of being an agent of the devil."

"Seems that no matter what we do as a human others resist. Even though are motives were pure," Light sighed.

"Allow me to ask you a question," Calogero said.

"Go ahead," Light responded.

"Did you ever regret killing anyone?" Calogero asked. Light smirked.

"I knew what I might get into when I dedicated myself to this mission," Light said. "And even then, even when I had to kill people I knew… No. I don't regret killing a single one of those I killed. It was all to create a better world."

Calogero nodded slowly. "Spoken like a Shinigami."

Light smirked and stood up, wincing again.

"Damn Matsuda," he cursed.

"The pain isn't real," Calogero said simply. "It's your imagination. You are dead after all. You think the pain of life would follow you into death?"

Light blinked. It was as if some switch had been flicked. The pain that had been lancing up and down his body vanished, to be replaced with a cool euphoria. As soon as Calogero pointed it out, the aches and pains he'd been feeling vanished.

"Feel better?" Calogero asked.

"Much," Light said thankfully.

"Come on Kira," Calogero smirked. "It's a long way back to the Shinigami Realm."


	4. Chapter Three: The Realm of Death

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Three: The Realm of Death**

"The only reason I'm carrying you is because flight is impossible for you here," Calogero grumbled, Light clutched to his chest as he flew over the barren wasteland of the Mu.

"Believe me this situation is no picnic for me either," Light snapped back.

They remained silent for a long time as Calogero backtracked towards the gate out of the Mu and back to the Shinigami Realm. It certainly didn't take as long flying as it did walking but it did take several hours. Eventually, Calogero saw the spiralling black blot in the sky, the twisting portal out of the Mu.

With a relieved smirk he gave several energetic beats of his wings and sailed straight into the portal. It was strange, moving from one realm to another. It was like diving into ink. Sticky. Both realms were clinging to Calogero and Light as Calogero beat his wings to make it through into the Shinigami Realm. It was like a complex dance and a fight. Calogero had to time bursts of strength to the rhythmic push and pull of both realms as he tried to break through.

Eventually Calogero and Light broke into the Shinigami Realm. Calogero spiralled and pulled up out of the dive he found himself in. He then let go of Light. Instead of dropping like a stone like he would have done in the Mu, Light hovered, suspended in mid-air. Like Rem had been in the Mu, Light was now slightly transparent.

Light seemed to notice this fact as he looked down at himself.

"What the hell?" he cried.

"Calm yourself," Calogero sighed. "You belong in the Mu right now, not here. It is the nature of this realm. Don't worry about it."

Light looked at Calogero and calmed down slightly. Then he looked down.

"When you said the Shinigami Realm was barren you weren't kidding," Light muttered. "Look at this place."

Calogero smirked. "Those are just clouds kid. The real Shinigami Realm is a goddamn mess."

Light nodded and looked down at himself again. "How do I move?" he asked.

"Wish it," Calogero said simply.

Light raised an eyebrow. That explanation was far too simple. Was he really expected to believe that if he wanted to go up he would just-?

Light shot several feet higher into the air.

"Easy their red baron," chuckled Calogero, catching Light by the ankle. "The Shinigami King would never forgive me if you just floated away into the night."

Several minutes later, Light having gotten the hang of this new movement in the Shinigami Realm, Light and Calogero were flying through the skies of the Shinigami Realm. Light followed as Calogero dived through the clouds, through the filthy smog. As Light passed through the bottom, he took his first look at the Shinigami Realm.

Ryuk's description of the Shinigami Realm was indeed accurate. It was indeed rotten. While the Mu had too been a desolate wasteland, there had been a sort of barren beauty about it. The Shinigami Realm was certainly lacking in that respect. It didn't have any sort of beauty. It was just a junk-heap spread out across a whole world.

"Where do we land?" Light called to Calogero.

"As far inland we can get," Calogero responded. "It all depends."

"Depends on what?" Light asked.

"Whether or not it rains," Calogero muttered grimly. This confused Light but he didn't ask about it. He had a feeling he would find out about the rain in this realm in his own time.

No sooner as this thought had passed Light's mind a loud, ominous crash erupted from above their heads. The sound of thunder, but a thousand times louder Light had ever heard. He looked up sharply and saw black forks of lightning cascading through the heavens. Even as he watched, he saw the shadowy shape of rain falling from the clouds.

"Damn," Calogero hissed. "We need a place to wear out the storm."

He beat his wings into a steep dive and Light followed. Light tried to spot where they were going. There wasn't anything to mark the land where he could see. Then again they were still rather high.

As they drew closer to the ground, the thunder became more common place and the lightning was almost constant. Although Light knew little of the Shinigami Realm, he couldn't help a powerful sense of fear creep into his heart. He then spotted where they were flying to. A small little forest of dead and barren trees, with rust and scrap clinging to their branches.

Calogero smashed through the canopy with a raucous crash, whilst Light merely pashed straight through. While the canopy may not have stopped him however, the ground certainly did.

"Dam it!" Light cursed.

"Save that for later," Calogero hissed, racing through the tree line.

Light followed as fast as he could manage. He could practically feel the rain growing closer to them. Calogero led them to a mound of scrap that towered above the trees. The mound had been hallowed out to serve as shelter for, most likely, the exact purpose of hiding from the rain.

Calogero dived in, Light straight after. And not a moment too soon, as the first drops of rain rustled on the lifeless branches above them. Calogero stopped to catch his breath. Light would have done the same if he had had breath to catch. It took Light a moment therefore to realize they were not alone. A small cluster of other Shinigami were sat around an ivory bowl that contained burning oil. One looked up, a look of welcome surprise coming across his face.

"Calogero," he chuckled, his voice grated and frail. The other Shinigami looked up at Calogero's name. "Long time no see. No one's seen you in over five years. We've you been?"

"Mu," Calogero replied simply, jerking his thumb at Light. Another Shinigami looked at Light and scratched his head.

"You're that human who found Ryuk's Death Note," he said slowly. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes," Light replied. "Mine name is Light Yagami. When I was alive I was sometimes referred to as Kira."

"Quite the _killer_ you were too," chuckled another Shinigami. He turned back to Calogero. "We were playing _'Chase the Ace'_. You want in?"

"Might as well," Calogero said, sitting down. The other Shinigami dealt Calogero a card which he looked at briefly before tuning over.

"King," he said.

-DEATH NOTE-

It was several hours before the rain subsided. It was a further hour before it stopped and Light and Calogero stepped outside again. Light looked around and saw the some of the branches had fallen off of the trees. Some of them had even turned to dust.

"Why do you hide from the rain?" Light asked as the two of them took flight again.

"In your world water brings life," Calogero explained. "In this world it takes it away. It drains the years from a Shinigami's lifespan. It' rare you'll see a Shinigami die from being in the rain, but it happens."

Light looked at the Shinigami Real for a long time before he finally spoke.

"This world really is rotten," Light muttered.

"Too right kid," Calogero agreed. "Too right."

Calogero pulled up. Light shot past him before he stopped and came back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're here," Calogero said pointing.

Light looked down and saw a huge mountain range in which a giant sized fist seemed to have punched a crater into the centre. Even from his distance, Light could see the huge chains that were moored into the rock. And then there was the huge, globe like thing hanging from them.

The Shinigami King.


	5. Chapter Four: The Shinigami King

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Four: The Shinigami King**

Light was not accustomed to feeling fear. He had been angry certainly and frustrated on many occasions (mostly with Ryuk), but Light could not remember when he had ever been afraid in his life until this moment. The globe like monstrosity that hung above both he and Calogero stared down at him with those cold, blue eyes. Light felt like a breath of wind before a mighty hurricane, about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

After what seemed like an eternity the Shinigami King spoke at last.

"I must admit," he said softly. "I didn't think you were ever coming back Calogero."

"I would never let you down my king," Calogero said, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"I did not doubt that in the slightest," the King said. "But five years have passed since I sent you on your quest."

"I made every effort to return as fast as I could," Calogero responded. "Though you know the nature of the Mu."

"This is true," the Shinigami King admitted. His attention switched to Light now. "And you," he murmured slowly. "I'm surprised a human like you exists. You're a near carbon copy of Calogero and yet you live for twice as long with the Death Note than Calogero."

"Thanks I guess," Light replied.

"You are scared."

"Yes," Light admitted. The Shinigami King laughed.

"You hide it well," he chuckled. "But I see all."

"You're presence is very threatening," Light said. "I don't think any rational human wouldn't be afraid of you."

"True, yet you're the first to hide your fear with such composure," The King said. "Yet another reason you are exceptional Light Yagami."

"Another?" Light asked.

"You're killing prowess without peer is one," the King said. "Even Calogero's little killing spree pails in comparison to your own. And the way you used the Death Note with such creativity. Pure art!"

"I used the Death Note to better my world," Light said in response. "I used it to exterminate all evil and eradicate injustice."

The Shinigami King snorted.

"I could care little for your reasons Light Yagami," the King growled. "I have brought you before me as I need more Shinigami like you. It is the duty of Shinigami to cut lives of humans short, and yet my subjects have become lazy and lapse in their sacred duty.

"Couldn't you make more?" Light asked. The King growled.

"The original Shinigami of this Realm came from the very ocean that will now destroy them," the Shinigami King explained. "They were aimless, pointless creatures whose only desires were to watch the human world and mourn. I gave them the Death Note, a purpose. A mission. To create a Shinigami from the ocean water is impossible. They came from the beginning of time and, come the end of days, they shall return there, for that is the way it must be.

"But with the years the Shinigami have forgotten their sacred duty, and the misery that they experienced before then. So I have turned to human kind as an example. Calogero was the first and led the Shinigami in a new age of death. But now even Calogero cannot stir action into my subjects. I need a new Shinigami. Someone with creativity and a heart of ice."

He peered at Light.

"You will do perfectly to become a new God of Death."

Light blinked. The only thing he could think to do was to kneel like Calogero.

"Good," the King murmured. "You will make a fine addition to this kingdom."

A strong wind whistled around the crater and borne on it was a fine, glistening powder. As Light looked at it he caught the stale stench of the Shinigami Sea. He had the sudden, awful realisation that the powder was the remains of Shinigami who had died. The smell wasn't the only thing that tipped him off. He recognised it from when Rem had died. She had dissipated into the fine dust that the Shinigami King was drawing from across his kingdom.

As Light watched, the Shinigami King manipulated the dust into a tight, compact shape. It seemed to be like clay to him. And then he let it drop. The shape caught into the tangling chains that hung beneath the king. Light took his first proper look at the form.

It was humanoid that much was obvious, caught under the armpits and neck by the chains. Its face was skeletal with hollow, empty lifeless sockets for eyes. Brown spiky hair grew from the leathery scalp and tied around its forehead was a red tie. It was wearing a brown, tattered jacket like the on Light used to wear as part of his school uniform. It also wore an off white shirt too, and long black trousers with leather boots. A large, hammer-like club was strapped to its back.

"You see what happens when I make a Shinigami?" the King sighed. "Without a soul to inhabit it, it is nothing but a lifeless shell."

"That is to be my body?" Light asked, in awe.

"Correct," the King chuckled.

Light felt a powerful tugging sensation in the centre of his chest. He was pulled painfully towards the Shinigami body. He felt himself being twisted and contorted, he tried to scream but no sound would come out. His vision was going white with agony and still he was being pulled towards his now unseen destination.

And then all was black.

-DEATH NOTE-

The was no pain. There was no noise for the longest time. He knew who he had been, but that was no longer who he was. The being that had once been Light Yagami took his first look at the Shinigami Realm through the eyes of a God. He pulled his hands up to his throat and yanked the chain out from under his neck with a strength that had not been his as a human. He fell to the ground and landed in a crouch as he marvelled at his newfound strength.

"At last he awakens," the Shinigami King chuckled. "Tell me how do you feel?"

"Indestructible," the unnamed Shinigami whispered, his voice like Light's but more guttural, rough and sinister.

"Calogero," the Shinigami King smirked. "May I present to you new Light Yagami. Or should we call you, Shinigami Moon."


	6. Chapter Five: Murder He Wrote

**Death Note: Plane of the Gods**

**Chapter Five: Murder He Wrote**

Shinigami Moon looked over his new hands with awe. The bony, leathery skin held within a dark and dangerous strength. It was strange to loose consciousness as a human and reawaken as a god, but it filled him with such euphoria that it was unbelievable.

He looked around at Calogero and saw, with a strange double vision, red numbers and letters floating above his head. His lifespan and name. 'Calogero.' '13897604.' He looked giddily up at the Shinigami King and frowned. The shapes that hung above his head were blurred and faded. Like it was forbidden.

"Having fun?" the King chuckled.

"It's exhilarating," Moon whispered.

"It is indeed," the Shinigami King replied. "To become a god is not something that should be taken lightly."

Moon nodded slowly.

"Nothing to say?" the King chuckled.

Moon remained silent, lost in the awe of his transformation. The Shinigami King decided to ignore this. The confusion of becoming a higher level of being was one that should not be overlooked. The Shinigami King looked at the chain that Moon had ripped from his throat. Its grey chain links began to steam and turn red. It bubbled and lost its shape, becoming a melted puddle on the floor. Like he had down with the dust of the Shinigami, the King began to shape the molten metal. Within a few minutes, a non-descript, black notebook lay on the ground.

Moon finally stopped examining himself to look at the Death Note that had just been created. Slowly he knelt down and picked up the black notebook and slipped it into his jacket.

"Go forth Shinigami Moon," the Shinigami King whispered. "And spread death like a disease."

"Yes my king," Moon said, bowling deeply, before he and Calogero retreated to the skies.

-DEATH NOTE-

"So this is where you watched my progress," Moon said, looking at the shining pool of rust and water.

"One of the many windows into your world," Calogero explained, looking down into the human world.

Moon looked too, in a mixture of remorse and disgust. With the five years he had been away the world had begun to revert back to the way it had been before the Death Note had come into his hands.

Crimes were on the rapid increase, wars had started in bloom. Without the guiding hand of Kira to steer humanity in the right direction, the world was once again falling apart.

Moon sat cross legged at the edge of the pool and stared into the human world, seeking out the evil and corrupt. With a flourish he pulled out his Death Note and, along with it, a sleek, black fountain pen that had been in his pocket.

"Time to get to work," Moon whispered. And he wrote the first name.

_A relatively short chapter today. I felt like I had to address some of my reviewers._

_XxEmbers13xX: Thank you for the compliment and yes, I have something devious in mind for Light._

_Darkiis: Thank you for all you support and I hope you continue to enjoy my work._

_Sonar: I did not know the proper spelling before you pointed it out to me. Thank you._

_Prince of Oriel: I'll keep them coming as fast as I can, don't worry._

_Shizuki Kuruizaki: Thanks for your support and, if you destroy me, how will I be able to update? :O_


	7. Chapter Six: Divine Intervention

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Six: Divine Intervention**

To say that the Shinigami were the only beings of divine origin that watched the human realm would be a lie. There was another race of possibly godly beings known as Overseers.

The Realm of the Overseers was vastly different to the Shinigami Realm. The sky was bright and coloured. Towering, gleaming structures reached the very lowest clouds. Rolling hills of grassland stretched for as far as the eyes could see.

And yet it was just as sparsely populated as the Shinigami Realm.

Like most things in the Realm of the Overseers in comparison to the Shinigami Realm, their windows into the human world were cleaner. More often than not they were fashioned into mirrors, so that the Overseers need not travel to great distances to look into the human world.

Two Overseers stood at one of these windows, staring into the human world. One was a tall, angelic looking figure, with fair skin, blonde hair and golden eyes and he wore silver armour with austere pride. The other was dressed in a simple white robe. A mask hid his face, a mask with an obscene smile and wide, joyous eyes. Both of them were vaguely transparent.

The one dressed in armour spoke first.

"This is sickening," he whispered, his voice filled with contempt.

"Agreed," said the other, his voice filled with sadness.

Humans were dying. This was always they case; there was nothing that any Overseer could do to stop that. But many humans were being killed before their time. Their lives cut short by some unseen cause. Of course both Overseer's knew the cause. A Shinigami was involved.

"It had been a while since the Shinigami took such an interest in human affairs, wouldn't you say Vigilance?" said the masked Overseer.

"Aye. This is true Kindness," Vigilance replied sadly.

They stood in silence once more and watched as yet another human died their blue name and lifespan vanishing from existence as they collapsed to the ground.

"A new Shinigami you suppose?" Kindness suggested.

"I see no other possibility," Vigilance sighed. "But who do you suppose the Shinigami King raised from the Mu?"

"I can only think of one person," Kindness said softly. "Light Yagami."

Both Overseers absorbed this information.

"It matters little who he is," Vigilance said. "Our kind cares little for the affairs of the mortal world. Not anymore at least."

"And we ourselves are powerless to do a thing to stop him," lamented Kindness. "Ever since Calogero."

Vigilance nodded slowly before he straightened up.

"No," he said firmly. "We are not powerless."

"We cannot act ourselves and we cannot invigorate the others to act," Kindness sighed. "What can we do?"

"We fight fire with fire," Vigilance snarled. "A new Shinigami has arisen, so a new Overseer must arise to combat him."

Kindness was shocked by this suggestion, but the smile of his mask seemed to stretch wider, the joy in his faux face becoming sinister, and sadistic.

"I have just the man."

_Sorry this took so long compared to the other chapters. I've been kind of distracted lately, but anyway. Hope you enjoy this devious little cliffhanger…_


	8. Chapter Seven: The Overseers

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Seven: The Overseer's**

Moon found he was spending more and more time watching one, Nathan Rivers. N, Near, L. It had been many years since Near had caused his downfall. But now he was obsessed with watching Near's movements. He watched the young man working on stacking a fortress of tarot cards, before building a tower made of dice. It took Moon a second to realize he was waiting for the perfect time to kill Near.

Moon knew he couldn't simply kill Near. No, Moon wanted it to be perfect, _needed_ it to be poetic. It was infuriating to him, yet it was like an itch he couldn't scratch, no matter how much it bothered him. When he did scratch it however, the pleasure he would receive from it would be much more satisfying than if he had just relieved himself of the stress immediately.

Humans still continued to die, and as he watched, he saw the faithful, the loyal among Kira's worshippers arising, proclaiming their God as immortal. Which Kira now was of course.

One day, or what counted for daytime in the Shinigami Realm, Moon arose with a certain feeling. A buzzing adrenaline he had not felt since he was human. He knew that today was the day. The day that he would kill Near. He knelt down beside his usual pool and looked into the human world. Since his time in the Shinigami Realm, he had mastered the art of observation over the human realm, and so he used it to find Near once more. He saw as he ate a slice of cheesecake, much like L had done when he died.

"How simply divine," whispered Moon. He opened his Death Note to the first available page and wrote Near's Death.

'_Nate Rivers. Heart Attack. July 27__th__ 2015, 12:31. Dies while eating the strawberry from the top of a slice of cheesecake.'_

Moon smirked as he watched and waited for the time to arrive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered looking pocket watch and checked the time. The second hand was making its jerky, clunking way to the twelve, the minute hand resting on the six. Ten more seconds left.

Nine.

Moon could barely contain his laughter.

Eight.

He began to chuckle lightly.

Seven.

His chuckles became erratic laughter.

Six.

Near reached for the strawberry.

Five.

He lifted it up.

Four.

Moon's laughter became a maddened cackle.

Three.

Near Lifted the strawberry to his mouth.

Two.

Moon's laughter echoed around him.

One.

Near took a bite from the strawberry.

Zero…

Moon wiped imaginary tears from his eye and looked again at Near. He froze, his laughter dying instantly. Near was still sitting there, the stem of his strawberry on his plate, spoon in hand. He was alive. While all the rules of the Death Note said that he should be dead. Unless Moon had spelt Near's name wrong?

He checked the Death Note and his red eyes widened. Near's name had vanished from the notebook. It was as if the ink had been soaked up by the page, like sponge does water.

Gone? How could it be gone.

Moon tried again. He wrote Near's name down with the same cause of Death but altered details.

'_Nate Rivers. Heart attack. July 27__th__ 2015 12:32. Dies whilst eating the last of his cheesecake.'_

Moon looked down again at Near, all amusement gone from this now. He _needed_ Near to die at this moment or he would never receive the satisfaction he so richly deserved.

Five.

Moon was staring intently at Near.

Four.

He needed to see what happened when the time came.

Three.

If something did protect Near from the Death Note the first time, would it happen again?

Two.

Was Moon now just wasting his time?

One.

The time was at hand.

Zero…

Moon leaned so close, that his nose was pressed against the surface of the pool.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Near didn't move or flinch. Nothing swooped in and took some form of deadly blow. Not even a bright flash of light.

Moon returned his gaze to the Death Note. Once again, Near's name had disappeared from the notebook. It didn't make sense. None of the rules of the Death Note could explain this. Ryuk had never mentioned anything about people not dying after their names had been written or their names simply vanishing. Then again Ryuk had withheld certain information from Light until he thought it would be convenient.

"Something wrong?" Moon jerked his head up to look at the person who had spoken. Calogero, dressed in his usual black robe, eyes looking at Moon with a coy interest.

Moon stood up briskly and pointed at the pool, his finger shaking violently.

"He, won't, _die_," he growled through gritted teeth, and violent posture. "He simply, _won't_…_DIE_!"

This took Calogero by alarm and he strode to Moon's side. He knelt by the pool and looked at Near, before drawing his gaze to Moon's Death Note. He peered closely at it, the shadow of his hood darkening its pages and obscuring the penmanship written within. After some time, he straightened up. Had Moon been able to see it, he would have seen that Calogero's face had turned white.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered. "An Overseer."

"A what?" Moon demanded.

"An Overseer," Calogero repeated. "Things in our reality come in pairs, and we Shinigami are no different. The Overseers are the anti-Shinigami. Where we seek to cut life short, they seek to extend human life to its fullest potential."

"And they do this how?" Moon asked.

"By shielding humans from the hands of a Shinigami," Calogero explained. "If a human is protected by an Overseer, no Shinigami can touch them until they die, or the Overseer does."

"Have you ever encountered an Overseer?" Moon asked.

"Two," Calogero responded. "And I slaughtered them both. I imagine they regret taking me on now."

"A Shinigami can kill an Overseer you say?" Moon muttered.

"And vice versa," Calogero returned. "If you wish to challenge this Overseer be careful. You cannot bring him here, and you would be mad to fight him in the realm of the Overseers."

"That leave me with one option then," Moon muttered. Her looked down at the pool. "I have to fight him there."

He looked at Calogero.

"And you're going to tell me the way."

Calogero snorted.

"The gateway to the human world is the one thing I can't tell you," Calogero chuckled. "I'm allowed to help you in any other way, but it is required for every Shinigami to find there own way."

Moon growled, then thought about it for a second. "If you won't help me that's fine," he growled. "I know someone who will."


	9. Chapter Eight: Ryuk

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Eight: Ryuk**

It had been a day since Moon had set out to find his way to the human realm. And already he was cursing the man he searched for. Or to be more accurate, the Shinigami.

Of course, finding a particular Shinigami in this realm was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Moon had never even seen him since Moon himself had become a Shinigami. He didn't know any of his haunts, who he spent time with... it was ridiculous.

On his pointless journey Moon had tried to entertain himself by killing the last remnants of both the 'Kira Taskforce' he had worked for when he was mortal and the S.P.K. (Special Provision for Kira). Both endeavours proved pointless. Clearly whatever Overseer was watching Near was keeping an eye on those who had been present at Kira's defeat as well. Moon ground his teeth. This Overseer was already becoming an irritating thorn in his side.

He passed a lone tree and paused. He looked up into its dead branches and saw a few, shrivelled rotten apples hanging feebly onto life. He gave a small smirk as he picked the apples and shoved them into his pocket. Payment for services given and all.

It was a little while longer however before he finally came across a group of Shinigami playing cards. He watched them from a distance for a while before he came to the conclusion that none of them was the Shinigami he was looking for. He frowned, before he walked across to them. They might know about who he was looking for. Even if they didn't... it'd be nice to talk to someone for a while.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys," Moon called as he approached. The Shinigami' looked up, amused.

"Well well," said one chuckling. "If it isn't the King's new favourite. To what do we owe the pleasure your majesty?"

"Funny," Moon growled. "I needed to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, but be warned, we may not answer," said another Shinigami. Moon frowned.

"Where can I find Ryuk?" Moon said.

All conversation and chatter stopped. The Shinigami looked at him as if he were mad.

"What was that?" asked one of the Shinigami, an unbelieving chuckle in his voice. "You actually want to meet _him_?"

"That's right," Moon growled.

"Why waste your time talking to him?" asked another Shinigami.

"Yeah, its not like he'll tell you anything interesting," a third Shinigami chuckled.

"Forget it," the first snapped. "It's pointless."

"Shut up and answer the question!" Moon roared. "I know he's around here somewhere. I just wanna talk to that Shinigami... I hear he had some fun in the human world."

The other Shinigami looked at each other. The third one who had spoken sat up straighter and looked at Moon.

"Why are you so interested in the human world?" he asked.

"That's on a need to know basis," Moon replied. "If you don't know where he is I'll be on my way."

The Shinigami looked at him before he pointed to a large, mushroom shaped rock formation.

"Last I heard he was still up there," he muttered. "Hasn't done much to my knowledge. Probably just waiting out the years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moon asked.

"Shinigami aren't immortal kid," the first one said. "The sands of time work against us just like any human. If we don't top up the hourglass every now and then... well believe the human realm has a saying to fit this."

"Which would be?" Moon asked.

"Ashes to ashes... dust to dust," the Shinigami chuckled.

-DEATH NOTE-

Moon climbed up the rocky steps towards the light at the top, to where he hoped he would find Ryuk. He knew he could fly but... something about this moment didn't seem to feel the same whenever he thought about flying. He felt that it was appropriate to walk though he knew not why.

When he finally diod reach the top, he was looking out over the Shinigami Realm, from the back of a large cave. Rocky stalagmites and stalactites with craggy points were everywhere. A small oil lantern hung from the roof, filled with blue fire.

Sitting at the mouth of the cave was a Shinigami, wrapped up in thick brown blanket. Moon couldn't make much else out, besides the shock of blue spiky hair, that was streaked with grey.

As if he knew he was being watched, the Shinigami turned to face moon. His skin was pale white and waxy, his lips blue and cracked. His yellow eyes glowed with a dull red light and his teeth seemed blunt, and inert. Yet there was no doubt in Moon's mind that the Shinigami he saw... was Ryuk. The one who had given him his Death Note in the first place. The one who had set him off down this path.

"Who're you?" asked Ryuk, his voice just as gravelly and dark as Moon remembered it.

"I've been looking for you," Moon said. If Ryuk didn't recognise him, he didn't want to waste time on recollections. "I want to hear your story."

"Story?" Ryuk asked confused. Moon frowned and reached into his pocket.

"I'll make it worth your while," he said, throwing one of the apples at his old friend. Ryuk caught the apple one handed and looked at it. He gave a raspy chuckled.

"Oh, well I would've liked one that's a little more... juicy," he chuckled. Moon snorted as Ryuk lifted the apple to his lips and swallowed if whole.

"I want to go down to the human world," Moon said whilst Ryuk swallowed. "I'm sick of this place... it's so _boring_. I've heard that the human world is a lot more... _interesting_. I also heard you were just the Shinigami to ask."

"It's no use complaining about how boring it is here," Ryuk snorted. "Now if you were planning to do something foolish... say, using your Death Note to change the human world... _that_ would be interesting."

Moon's eyes widened a fraction. _Does he know?_ He thought to himself. Ryuk looked out of the cave and into the sky before he snorted.

"I was getting bored anyway," he said. "I'll humour you... you can take it as my appreciation for that _lousy_ apple. I'll tell you the story you want to hear. It's less of my story and more that of a human who tried to change the world with my Death Note and become a God."

"Sounds like he was pretty egotistical," Moon chuckled.

"You have no idea," Ryuk agreed. "But I will admit the kid had guts. He had the audacity to order me around. He knew I could kill him at any time and yet he was never ever afraid of me."

Moon was surprised to hear the amount of awe in Ryuk's voice as he described the man he used to be. Had Ryuk really respected Light Yagami that much?

"I was bored," Ryuk was saying. "Much like you are now. I decided it would be fun to drop my spare Death Note in the human world and watch what happened to the person who picked it up. I went to the human realm and dropped my Death Note, before returning here. I wouldn't recommend doing a stunt like that myself. The white portal is a nightmare. Its impossible to fly once you set foot over it. And if you're going to the human realm you have to climb down all those stairs. Its ever worse if you're coming back."

"The white portal?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, it's the gateway between dimensions," Ryuk explained. "Just a big white column of shadows and light at the bottom of a deep pit. Its really not that hard to miss. It's past the junk-field beyond the King's Canyon. You just gotta keep your eyes peeled for flashes in the sky. Be careful you don't mistake them for lightning."

Moon's eyes widened. He had got it. The entrance to the human world. Right by the Shinigami King. He smirked and knelt down.

"You were saying you dropped your Death Note?" he said as he set a second apple down.

"Yeah," Ryuk muttered. "I was wasn't I? It wasn't hard to miss. The first time Light saw me he fell off his chair and screamed like a new born infant."

Moon's eyes narrowed as he stood up. _I didn't scream. Damn Shinigami._ HE turned his back on Ryuk and began to walk away as Ryuk continued to tell his tale. _Thank you Ryuk... you've been most helpful_.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter Nine: Clash

**Death Note: Plane of the God's**

**Chapter Nine: Clash**

Moon flew around the canyon of the Shinigami King. Something about that place seemed off putting to him. It was the place were Light Yagami had died, and Shinigami Moon had been born. Strange memories revolved around that place.

Moon's eyes flashed as he saw something fly from the canyon up to meet him. He swerved to avoid the black shape that flew at him from below. The thing dipped down and began to glide beside Moon. Moon rolled his eyes as he noticed the thing was Calogero.

"What do you want?" Moon chuckled.

"The King wants me to come with you," Calogero said as the duo flew over the junk-feild.

"For whatever reason?" Moon asked.

"He wants someone to keep an eye on you," Calogero explained. "Someone close at hand who'll reign you in if you need it."

"He doesn't need to worry about me," Moon sighed.

"Oh?" Calogero asked. "In my battle between the Overseers all those years ago we slew innocents in the hundreds."

"What's the purpose of this little message?" Moon asked, bored.

"I'm telling you this because a battle between the Overseers and the Shinigami is like a street brawl between two thugs on a godly level," Calogero said. "This battle you're heading into is on the plane of the gods, one the likes of which the human realm has only ever seen in legends."

"I get it," Moon sighed. "I'll be careful. I can't speak for the opposite party though."

-DEATH NOTE-

Moon and Calogero walked slowly down the steps into darkness, towards the column of white light near the centre of the pit. Moon now understood what Ryuk had said. The steps were narrow and winding and Moon was still far from the bottom.

After what seemed like an eternity however the duo reached the base of the steps. The white light swirled in and out of the shadows around them. Moon and Calogero looked at each other before Moon spread his skeletal wings and leaned forwards, falling into the swirling vortex of light, Calogero following almost immediately.

Moon had felt this way before, when he had travelled from the Mu to the Shinigami Realm with Calogero. The sense that he was being pulled and pushed by a raging tide. Of course it was easier this time. He was falling through it rather than fighting like he and Calogero had before.

After a few moments he felt cold rain on his skin. Lightning flashed in the skies above him. He pulled out of his dive and looked out over the city he now flew over. Calogero pulled up beside him and looked out with Moon.

"The world has changed since the last time I was here," he muttered.

"It's just as filthy and polluted as I remember it," Moon replied. Calogero chuckled. Moon looked around pointlessly. Calogero turned to him. "How're going to find this Overseer again?"

Moon opened his mouth to reply. Something shot from out of a passing cloud, as large as Moon was and just as fast. Neither Shinigami had much time to react before whatever it was collided with Moon, taking him spiralling down into the streets of Tokyo. Moon tried to break whatever grasp the thing had on him but it was no good. The duo were going down and there wasn't a damn thing Moon could do about it.

In a the last possible moment the thing that had Moon let him go and pulled away as Moon crashed into the side of a bus, the metal folding like butter. The bus ground to a halt and the people inside who had not been mashed to a pulp slowly disembarked.

Moon disentangled himself from the twisted metal and broken glass, looking fervently around for who had attacked him.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to find you," said a voice.

Moon looked at the source. His eyes widened slightly. Moon had never believed in angels when he himself was alive, but he had a suspicion that this was what people thought of at the word. The figure was tall, wearing a white, button-up shirt and jeans. His face was a featureless slate of white skin, save for the single grey eye set into one side of his face. Spiky black hair fell around his head like a bizarre halo. Sprouting from his shoulder blades were two, metal wings that glowed brightly. Strapped to his hip was a scabbard, sword sheathed to the hilt within. Around one his right wrist was a shackle with chain attached, though the chain was broken.

This was the Overseer Moon sought, he was sure of it as he watched the figure land on the balls of his bare feet on top of a lamppost.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the Overseer said, his voice a rich, melodic monotone. "I am Overseer Justice. You are?"

"Shinigami Moon," was the reply as Moon got to his feet, snarling.

"An interesting name I have to admit," Justice chuckled.

"As I would say to you," Moon snapped back. "You call yourself Justice when you stand in my way, and in the way of _true_ justice towards those who deserve it."

"You mean murder humans?" Justice asked. "You are above these creatures now Kira, why do you continue to torment them?"

Moon froze. The Overseer had just addressed him by his former identity. By the name of Kira.

"How do you know my name?" Moon asked. Justice chuckled.

"Does it bother you? It hardly takes a genius to figure you out Moon. You were a human who was raised from the Mu by the Shinigami King to kill humans in the stead of your failed kind. As well as this, I can only think of one human who shares your list of victims. Light Yagami, the first and true Kira."

Moon smirked.

"You're smart to figure it together like that Justice," Moon chuckled. "But none of that will help you now. So you know who I was when I was human. Big deal. What's it to you?"

Justice' eye crinkled slightly into a frown.

"Because it makes this contest all the more interesting Moon," he said quietly. "You may have changed your skin and altered your name, but you are still the same Kira men and women gave their lives to defeat. I will not have their sacrifice wasted by your ascension."

"I had gods of death kill for me," Moon chuckled. "I made a perfect world and the only thing that stopped me was a spoilt child who got lucky."

"Yes I know," Justice replied. "Your defeat came at the hands of Nate Rivers... or should I call him L?"

"Near is nothing compared to the original L!" Moon roared. "He's a foolish and ignorant child. The L I fought and had killed was much greater by far!"

Justice remained silent for a moment before lifting his right hand and playing delicately with the chain that hung from it. Moon felt a sudden wave of dread fall over him though he knew not why.

"I have to say I never knew you thought of L so highly," he said. "I'm touched really." His grey eye locked onto Moon's red ones. "But make no mistake in thinking I will not repeat previous errors. I made a vow Kira that I would find and eliminate you and that's what I plan to do."

Moon's eyes were drawn to the shackle on Justice' wrist. For a few fleeting moments, he felt something tighten around his own wrist. A familiar metal grip of a handcuff on his arm, tying him to his jailer. His eyes widened in sudden realisation and an all too familiar horror settled over him.

"This can't be happening," Moon whispered. The grey eye that looked at him was filled with a mix of contempt and calculated intellect. Only one man could have a look like that. And Light Yagami had had him killed years ago.

"L?"


End file.
